Princess
by ShelbyTindall
Summary: Cordelia learns that Misty is a little, and learn to help the girl, resulting in becoming her caretaker/mommy.
1. One

Ever since Misty began living on her own, she is able to let her true self free and shine. This side of Misty is childish, silly, and just down right adorable. She has always been a child at heart, but found she couldn't show this living in the compound. At an early age she was expected to act mature and nothing less, and if she showed her childlike side, she was punished for it.

Living alone allows her to live her life the way she pleases. This means she can run around the swamp in her underwear when the day is just too hot for clothing, swimming in the riverbank with her beloved alligators, taking care and talking to her buddies (her plants) as she would want to be treated and talked to. This also includes, mainly during the winter, that she walks around with her blankie, and stuffed gator Steve. To Misty, this is just who she is. She calls it her _little_ side.

But, once moving to the Coven, she finds it hard to show her true self yet again. This resulting in hiding Steve under her pillows, no longer being able to sleep naked with her blankie, hiding her pretty pink bunny and Hello Kitty undies under her _normal_ ones, and no longer talking to herself as if she's her own best friend.

Over the two weeks she's lived in the Coven, she's found the only time she can let her little side show just even the slightest is in the greenhouse. She as grown quite comfortable with the area, letting herself befriend each plant, memorizing where each one lays, what they are, and learning both the common and scientifically names.

From a far, unannounced to Misty, Cordelia has studied the girl. Learning more and more about her with each days passing. She can tell there's something bothering the girl, and she's holding back on something. She sees the difference from when she's in the greenhouse to when she's in the academy and around the other girls.

Upon many accounts she's found Misty talking to herself or to the plants in a different tone of voice, one that somewhat resembling a child's voice, and her choice of words also dumbing down a bit. She's also noticed that her actions become much more child like in the greenhouse.

Cordelia can't understand why, but Misty makes her happy in the strangest ways, ways she has never felt happy before. She wonders if it's because of everything with Hank that she's seeking happiness wherever she can take it.

Misty is the most beautiful person that has ever graced the earth in her eyes, and adores every second with her. She adores the girl with her whole being, finding everything that the Cajun does adorable or funny, like the way her nose scrunches up when she laughs or the fact that she's fascinated by the little things. Just being around her makes her day better in the matter of seconds.

Cordelia has decided to confront the Cajun about everyhing in hopes to figure the girl out, or at least begin to understand why she seems to have two sides.


	2. Two

In the greenhouse, there can be heard the mixture of giggles with the melodies of Stevie Nicks. Cordelia stands outside the door, contemplating if this is the right thing to do or not. She steps closer to the doorway, peering inside, finding Misty twirling around the room, laughing to herself. The girl's laughter is like music to Cordelia's ears, and in this moment she knows it's the right choice.

The headmistress knocks on the doorframe, letting the necromancer know she's no longer alone. The sound of the knock causes Misty to drop her shawl, turn towards the sound, and blush furiously to see someone has walked in on her _little_ time. Instantly her mindset changes, and she picks up her shawl from the dirty ground.

"I-I, uh..." she stammers, feeling her cheeks burn even more than before.

"You're fine, Misty," Cordelia says softly, offering a reassuring smile. The woman walks to the work bench, seeing the girl has been working on a the spell she taught her last week. "Do you have this down?" She asks.

"Not quite..." Misty steps over to the table as well, staring at the dead plant that lays atop the counter. "I can revive it, but I can't get it to sprout them pretty flowers ya can."

"Try," Cordelia says, wanting to see what the Cajun may be doing wrong.

Misty raises her hands over the plant, and begins to chant in Latin. When she opens her eyes, the plant only starts to stand, but the greenish-grey color remains. She lets out a huff in frustration, making Cordelia give a small giggle.

"Let me help you." The older witch says before walking behind the other, and holds onto her hands. "Hold your hands closer to the stem." She instructs.

Misty feels a shiver run down her spine at the constant and with Cordelia's breath on her neck. Their fingers lace together, and the shorter woman starts to recite the spell, which Misty joins in on. They watch as the plant begins to regain it's bright green color, and pink flowers begin to sprout.

The Cajun lets out a squeal at the sight, and turns to hug Cordelia as she jumps with joy. "Oh, thank ya!" She exclaims loudly, but pulls away quickly, thinking she may have over stepped with her actions. She looks down, biting her lip harshly, afraid of saying anything more.

"Misty, what's wrong?" Cordelia asks, curiosity and concern laced in her voice.

"I-I, uh... nothin'." She says before running off.

Misty feels like a complete fool for acting so childish with Cordelia. In her mind she feels like the woman must think she's such a child, and not mature enough to be the next Suprene for this Coven.

Meanwhile, Cordelia stands in the greenhouse completely dumbfounded by the situation, and confused as to why the taller witch ran off. She should have been proud for what she accomplished, even if it was with the help of Cordelia. She decides to go talk to Misty, and confront this odd behavior.

When the headmistress reaches Misty's bedroom door, she stops herself as she can hear the girl talking inside the room. She stands with her ear up to the door.

"Ugh," the curly blonde groans as she plops down on her bed with her stuffed gator in her hands. "She probably thinks imma fool, Steve. I'm such a kid, I shouldn' be here. I might as well pack up, and head back home, and play with the gators. At least I felt okay in my swamp... at least I could be me." Misty says to the stuffed animal. She can sense there's someone outside the door, and gets up, leaving Steve on the bed.

Delia frowns at hearing this. She takes a moment to think of her next action. Should she knock on the door or leave? Before she can decide the door opens, and she's face to face with Misty. The blue eyes look at her slightly frightened.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just coming to check on you." Cordelia quickly explains.

"Oh," Misty sighs, and walks back into her room, leaving the door open for the woman. She sits on her bed, and watches as Cordelia walks into the room, and over to her.

The shorter witch looks at Misty as she sits next to her. She looks down, seeing the stuffed animal laying on the bed, and picks it up. "Is this who you were talking to?" She asks softly.

"Don't tell no one, please... the girls'll make fun of me for havin' him."

"I won't tell anyone," she gives a reassuring smile and hands the stuffed toy back over.

Misty clutches the alligator to her chest, and looks down, feeling anxiety rest in her chest.

"Do you really want to leave?"

The necromancer only gives a small shrug.

"Why?"

"I don' like it here," Misty answers truthfully.

"Is there something I can do to make you feel comfortable?" Cordelia asks.

"I-I don' know..." she sighs, looking at the headmistress. "I just can't be me here."

"Why?" The woman gives her a confused look. "I'm sure you can be if you let yourself."

Misty shakes her head, feeling herself teedering on the edge of slipping into her headspace. "Can't," she mumbles before taking a deep breath, trying to refrain from slipping. "The girls'll make fun of me, they'll call me a baby, a-and I-I just can't."

"You can be yourself with me," Cordelia says, placing a gentle hand over Misty's and gives a small squeeze.

"I'm not sure you'll understand me."

"Then explain it to me. What is the real you?"

Misty looks up, meeting a loving gaze, that comforts her nerves. "I-I'm really, uh... I guess, little, ya could say. I'm like a lil kid." The girl shifts in her spot slightly, pulling her legs under herself. "I don' know why, but I've always been like this. E-especially when I'm upset, o-or tired... I just kinda slip into this place where I feel like a lil kid again, and I act like one. The reason I liked livin' alone was 'cause I could run 'round nakey if I wanted, and do whatever I wanted, and act however I wanted, a-and I can't do that here."

"Mist," Cordelia says with a small smile. "You can come to me with this type of stuff, and you can be your true self with me."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Thank ya," the curly blonde says with a small smile.


End file.
